Hypnotized To Murder
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Even after Ed has his brother's body and his own leg back, Dante still wants her Philosopher's Stone! And she'll do ANYTHING to make Ed make it for her...Including hypnotizing him into killing Winry and Al...EdWin slight AlxOC COMPLETE!
1. Thier Argument

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **There's not a lot I can say right now :\ oh well, just read, I guess…

By the way, Ed and Winry are 16; Al is 15.

F----------------M----------------A

It was an average day in Resembol; the Sun was shining brightly, it was nice and warm but with a comfortable breeze, and the Elric brothers were outside the Rockbell home. The two had obviously just finished sparring, due to the fact that they were panting hard while sitting out on the grass.

Al, who had his body fully restored, was enthusiastic about sparring with his brother for the first time after getting his body, as was Ed after getting his leg back.

Now, Al had always won in these little sparring tournaments when he was in a suit of armor…

Today, he lost.

Ed sat in front of him, smiling and panting whereas Al was somewhat frowning while wheezing for breath as well. The younger Elric didn't even know how it happened; all he remembered was standing in front of Ed one second and the next, Ed was nowhere to be seen and he was, face first, in the ground. After that little Houdini of a trick, Al pulled himself up and looked to see his elder brother, smiling triumphantly behind him while trying to catch his lost breath.

"I knew I'd beat you someday" were Ed's exact words before he fell before his younger sibling to sit down and rest.

Suddenly, Winry Rockbell, the Elric's childhood friend and Ed's mechanic for Automail, stepped out of the light-yellow, two-story house. She was carrying an empty box; certainly to pick up a few supplies from outside, the Elric's figured.

The Rockbell teen glanced over at her two friends and couldn't help but smile and shake her head humorously. As the brothers suspected, she picked up a few supplies, from the side of the house, and put them in her empty box. She then walked over to the Elric brothers and looked down at them.

"Who won?" she asked, expecting to hear a response from Al that sounded like 'me' or a muffled, cursing tone from Ed that would sound like 'Alphonse'.

For a moment, neither responded but then, as if competing with Al to answer first, Ed perked up and answered cheerfully, "Me!" He said it with a bright, wide smile as he pointed to himself with his thumb to his chest.

Winry's eyes widened slightly. "How did a bean like you win against Al?" she teased which, inevitably, caused a vain to pop in Ed's cranium.

He stood up fiercely and shook a metal fist at the blonde in front of him. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN' A SHORTY WHO'S SMALLER THAN AN ANT!?!!??!?" he demanded with his usual hatred towards anyone insulting his height.

Winry looked at him blankly but smiled nonetheless; she was so used to him acting this way. "Why, Ed, no one said that. You know, it's not nice to put words in people's mouths" she said bluntly but humorously at once.

Ed practically growled at her for a moment before pulling away and huffing out a breath, glaring at her with a popped vein still in his head.

The blonde mechanic then looked down to Al. "Al, someone just called from town, asking for you" she pointed out curiously.

Al perked up and looked to Winry with an expression of curiosity on his face. "Who?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

"It was a girl from the town's market shop; she said her name was…Caroline, I think it was" Winry replied suggestively.

Al blushed a bright, crimson red, causing Ed to chuckle. "Oh…Caroline, yeah, I talked to her yesterday…I kinda promised I would help her and her father out at the market shop…" the younger Elric clarified nervously.

"Well" Winry began. "You might wanna head over there; she said she's been waiting for you ever since they opened this morning" she pointed out.

Al managed a small 'Um, OK' before quickly retreating inside the Rockbell home to go to his room and change.

The moment Ed saw that Al disappeared inside the house, he started cracking up.

Winry looked at him in wide-eyed amazement. "What's so funny!?" she demanded as she placed her box of supplies on the ground and her hand on her hips, glaring at the older Elric in front of her.

"Ha-ha, did you see Al's face?! He looked like a tomato!" Ed said, still laughing.

"I think it's cute" Winry said happily as she looked in the direction to where Alphonse left off too.

"Yeah, ha, whatever; so she might be his first girlfriend, big whoop" Ed told her as he began to walk off towards the house.

Winry, being the defensive big-sister type to Alphonse, couldn't believe what she was hearing! So, she defended him…and it went a little something like this:

"Well, at least _he_ can _get_ a girlfriend!" she said furiously, as it was the first thing that came to her mind.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and he looked straight ahead, very sternly. His eyebrows shook and he lowered his head slightly. Saying nothing, he continued walking and, when he reached the entrance to the Rockbell home, he opened the door but slammed it behind him as he entered.

Winry widened her eyes curiously; did that…_hurt_ him? She lowered her head shamefully but sighed, trying to brush the sad thought away. She picked up her box and proceeded on walking inside the house.

F----------------M----------------A

Al had left a few minutes ago already. It was silent when he left; Ed said neither snide remark nor wished him luck. The only time someone spoke was when Winry smiled kindly at Al and wished him luck, giving him an encouraging wink. Al only replied with a happy smile before leaving.

Once Winry was sure Al was gone, she the turned to the other Elric. She walked up in front of him as he was lying down on the sofa in the living room. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Once he felt her presence in front of him, he opened one eye to confirm who she was and then opened the other but continued to lie down.

"What do you want?" he asked scornfully.

Winry put her hands together in front of her and looked away. "Ed…I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said earlier…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I really am…" she apologized sadly.

Ed's eyes softened slightly but he turned stern once more. He stood up off the sofa, gave Winry a nasty glance, and walked off upstairs, without a word.

Winry watched him stomp off to the second floor and then slumped her shoulders sadly; obviously the Alchemist didn't accept her apology. She raised a fist up to her heart. She lowered her head and melted down onto the sofa Ed was just lying on.

She buried her face in her hands, thinking of what to do. She heard steps suddenly and looked behind her to see Ed coming down the staircase, fully dressed in his usual blank tank top, pants and combat boots, holding his jacket with his Automail arm. Once he reached the bottom, he pulled on his jacket and Winry stood up and followed him to the door.

"Where are you going?' the blonde mechanic asked as she reached her arm out to reach his shoulder.

The moment his shoulder and her hand connected, Ed fiercely shrugged away his shoulder so that she wouldn't touch him. "I'm going out" he replied plainly yet scornfully. "I'll see you later" he told her and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Winry's eyes softened unhappily as her arms drooped to her sides. She lowered her head slightly and walked back to the sofa and lied down. She crossed her arms over her stomach and slightly closed her eyes, eventually, falling into a light slumber.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **OK, chapter 1…a little happy but sad :( It will get better ;) …maybe…-looks away- anyway, this ought to be about 3—4 chapters long so, until chapter two is up, the 'suspense' will have to wait XD Please let me know there are readers and please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks


	2. Tricked

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) Here's chapter 2!

F----------------M----------------A

Edward, now in the more hidden part of Resembol, the hills and more forested area behind the Rockbell home, had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a very contemplative, stern expression on his features.

At this point, he didn't really care that Winry apologized; it was very noble of her but…what she had told him continued ringing, in his cranium, like a bad song that he couldn't get out of his head.

_At least _**he **_can _**get**_ a girlfriend!_ The memory would not leave; it continued to slightly taunt him. And, his mind being the betraying type it was, kept telling him, '_you know she's right_'.

He stopped walking for a moment and closed his eyes, his eyebrows shaking. His shoulder's shook angrily and he growled quietly. He pulled back his right leg and kicked a nearby rock at least one hundred meters away from his current position.

Had it not been for his tough combat boots, it probably would've hurt.

"Stupid Winry…" he muttered.

_I don't have a girlfriend because my life's been too complicated_ he told himself.

_The only girl I'd want as my girlfriend is her…_

The moment he mentally admitted that, his eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

_I...want _**Winry **_as my girlfriend?_ He asked himself anxiously. He shook his head and, sternly, stiffened his body.

**NO!** He replied finally, almost slapping himself to force himself into believing that reply. He locked his hip, crossed his arms and began listing all her _bad_ features; such as her anger leading to wrench hitting and/or throwing to someone's head, _especially_ his!

Speaking of anger, she was _very_ easily angered! More than ever when it came to her precious Automail; if she saw just _one scratch_ on his Automail and she'd go berserk, and that's when the infamous wrench throwing usually came into play.

Ed was surprised she hadn't caused a concussion yet. He had no idea how many times she had hit him over the head, but, he was pretty sure he _didn't_ want to know, considering he was positive it was mass amount of times.

Somewhere between 'she's a mechanical freak' and 'plus her anger issues' he began to switch to her 'pros' list which began with 'she always friendly and welcoming'.

_Especially with Al and me…_he added.

Generally, he wouldn't lie about Winry's kindness; she was always doing nice things for Ed; she was constantly working on making better Automail for him and even discounted her work for him. Plus, her door was never closed when he came for repairs; warm beds were forever upstairs in the Elric's bedrooms and delicious food was always served at the table.

Ed's eyes softened sadly and looked back in the direction of the Rockbell home.

A picture came to his mind; the picture of Winry, sitting on the living room sofa and crying lightly at the fact that he had rejected her apology.

He took one step back towards the direction of his friend's house before hearing a scream from behind, sounding like a female's voice and she sounded as if she was in trouble. He perked his head towards the direction of the scream and then back to the Rockbell home.

He sighed and, unwillingly, ran towards the sound of the screaming woman.

_I'm sorry Winry…you'll just have to wait for me…again_ he thought sadly and forced himself to continue running.

F----------------M----------------A

There she was, hiding in the shadows of Resembol's forested hills. She had come here after Envy and Lust were killed by Al and Ed and then they got their bodies back. But, they had failed do give in to her request, nay, _demand_! She had yet to have receive _her _Philosopher's Stone!

And, there was _no way in hell_ Dante was going to let Edward Elric get away with it!

She wouldn't let him get his happy ending and leave her to rot until her body gave in. She had recently found out that Ed and Al resided in Resembol after getting their bodies restored, so, she figured she would look for them there. She had also picked up some information on who he was staying with; his apparent Automail mechanic and possible friend.

Dante had been hiding out in the forested area, plotting and scheming Ed's demise and the return of her full body.

As she was out here today, she had seen the elder Elric, walking through the dark environment. From what she could see, he looked upset; possibly due to a fight he may have had with his younger sibling or mechanic.

To grab his attention, she screamed out, in a devastated manner, knowing full well that Ed could not refuse a call for help. Soon, she heard his steps, running frantically in her direction.

She took a deep breath and screamed out again, as if devastated like before.

"Hello!?" Edward's worried voice called out. "Where are you!? I want to help!" he said as he began to slow down his pace.

Dante stayed silent, hiding herself further in the provided shadows of the trees surrounding her.

Edward continued walking, careful, quietly and cautiously. Stepping right past Dante, without even noticing her, he stopped a few feet ahead of her and knelt down, looking for clues such as a sign of a struggle or footprints; the soil in Resembol was strong but just soft enough to take somebody's footprints and temporary preserve them until weathering such as wind or rain took it out.

He gently brushed his flesh fingers over the dirt, recognizing the general layout and hoping to find an indent such as a footprint. Luckily, he found a print. He looked at it more closely and realized the culprit of the footsteps may have been pacing or just plain walking back and forth for whatever reason.

He stood up once more, a curious expression across his face; why would he hear a screaming woman and then find prints of someone pacing?

Unless…could he have been tricked into being brought here…?

Letting the thought sink in, he nervously took a step back, breaking a small twig in the process, making him even more uneasy than what he was becoming. With the breaking of the twig, the Alchemist turned around fiercely, only to be met with a branch straight to his head.

The pain submerged deeper into his body; he tried to stay standing but, either way, he fell to his knees and then collapsed totally. He looked up to try and get a final glimpse of the offender but was only met with a slightly evil laugh and a pair of shining purple eyes in the forest darkness.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **YAY! As you can see, the suspense is coming into play ;) I think this more or less counts as a cliffhanger :P I'm not sure, but, still, YAY:) Anyway, not much I can really say right now :P But let me know what you guys think! So, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	3. Blue Crystal

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **:) Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm glad people are enjoying the story! Well, there's chapter three; hope you like!

F----------------M----------------A

After being in an unconscious darkness for who knows how long, Ed cracked open his golden eyes, slowly, only to be met with more darkness. The Sun was still up, possibly getting ready to set soon, but the forests trees only allowed so much of said light to penetrate its branches and leaves.

"Ow…my head…" he grunted angrily. He pulled up his head and realized, he was up against a tree, its wood tying him against it, with no escape. He figured it was Alchemy, considering no natural tree would do that to a person.

The blonde Alchemist pulled his head up further and tried to straighten out his body, only resulting in the sound of his neck and back cracking, loudly, and simultaneously. He screamed out somewhat and held a pained expression on his face. Being a person with an _extremely_ sensitive back, he regretted even trying to move in the first place; his body was put in an uncomfortable position and, by how loudly his back and neck cracked, he suspected he'd been put like that for a good while.

Nonetheless, he didn't let his paining body slow him down; he began to try and squirm his way out of the mesh of wood which held him.

He shook his shoulders; as one went up, the other went down. He kept doing that, cursing and groaning under breaths.

"OW!" he screamed out suddenly and then stopped. He had just felt a sharp pain through his flesh arm.

"Damn it…now I got a splinter jammed up my arm…" he complained angrily.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Prodigy" a sarcastic, yet scornful voice said from the shadows.

Ed immediately looked up and began to search for the culprit of the all too familiar sounding voice. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" the paranoid blonde demanded.

He saw a silhouette emerge from behind a nearby tree; by the form of the body, he could easily tell it was a woman. The Alchemist looked to the forms face; he was met with a pair of violet eyes.

"Dante!" he called out furiously, finally recognizing her.

Her evil, no-caring laugh was heard. "You were always so clever, young Edward" she told him as she came into the young Alchemist's full view.

Ed glared at her, pure hatred burning in his amber eyes. "What do you want!?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Dante walked up to him and stared at him square in the eye. The onyx-haired woman then carefully lifted up her hand to Ed's right bang and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Keep your paws off me, lady!" the blonde demanded as he pulled his head away as much as he could.

Unexpectedly, Dante then grabbed him by his lower jaw and forced him to look at her in the eye once more. Edward's breathing became heavy and his glare towards Dante only burned with more dislike.

"What the hell do you want with me!?" the Alchemist ordered from the woman.

"I have yet to receive _my_ Philosopher's Stone, Edward! I'm not letting you get away without making it for me!" Dante replied harshly. She slightly squeezed his lower jaw harder, causing Ed to somewhat wince at the fact that her nails were driving into his soft facial flesh.

"I'm not making _crap_ for you! I've reached my goal; I'm not giving up what's taken me so long to gain!" Ed explained heatedly.

"What? You little brother's body and a mediocre home"—"don't you _ever_ call my hometown mediocre! _EVER!!!_" Edward cut off her question and stared at her angrily.

"Hmm" Dante hummed and the pulled her hand, slowly, out of the Elric's face, leaving a few red marks on his cheeks.

Edward glared at the woman as she turned her body around and began thinking, apparently, considering she brought her hand up to her chin in a contemplative manner.

_Edward seems to react angrily when I make fun of his home..._Dante thought, intrigued. _Maybe this can work to my advantage…_

"What _have _you gained, Ed? All I saw was a 'just a place to go to' house; I mean, you're living with your _mechanic_!" The violet-eyed woman teased scornfully.

"Don't call her that! She's not _just_ my mechanic!" Ed pointed out heatedly.

"Do tell" Dante suggested quietly as she faced the teen once more.

The Alchemist's eyes widened; he knew what Dante was up to; she was trying to trick him into explaining who Winry is…and what _exactly _she means to him.

"She's none of your concern!" the aggravated blonde Alchemist told the woman sternly.

"She must mean something to you then, eh?" Dante asked suggestively.

"No! She's…she's just my friend, nothing more! Just…leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" Ed demanded angrily. It was silent fir a moment and then Ed was surprised to hear Dante begin laughing evily.

"I've heard that line so many times, it's not even funny!" Dante told the young teen disrespectfully.

Ed's eyes widened a bit more. "Wha-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"People only say what you said when the person involved is a _very_ close friend…a girlfriend, perhaps?" Dante suggested.

"She's _not_ my _girlfriend_! _Just_ a _friend_!" Ed clarified, blushing lightly.

"And, just by saying that, you've led me to believe that, although she's _just _a friend, you have feelings for this girl" Dante explained.

Ed's blush deepened and then he shook his head. "No! She's just my friend and mechanic; nothing more! I'm telling you, leave her out of this!" the Prodigy demanded.

"Hmph!" Dante said scornfully and then walked up to the teen once more. She reached inside her top red, long sleeved, shirt and pulled out a small chain with a light blue crystal as its pendant.

"Edward, do you know what this is?" the onyx-haired woman asked as she hung the crystal in front of Ed's face.

Ed looked at the crystal more closely and noted that, within the gem, he could see a transmutation circle, a darker blue than the crystal itself.

"That pendant…it has a transmutation circle inside of it…" the Alchemist pointed out, looking back to Dante curiously.

"That's right…and now, Ed; you _will_ give me _my_ Philosopher's Stone! Once you kill off your mechanic!"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **YAY for cliffhangers! XD I'm finally getting the suspense in! I hope you guys enjoy! By the way, I may be updating a little late now (Example? This chapter D: ) considering school has started .-. I have a little less time, plus, all my classes are Honors classes XP Nonetheless, I hope you guys will be patient and keep reading and I will try to update as soon as I humanly can!

Anyway, aside from my life, please, I wanna hear from you guys so, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! (Your reviews make the new school year for me easier, plus, they make me happy! ;) )


	4. Hypnotized To Murder

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Sorry if this is a little late guys remember; school has already started for me -.-; Anyway, here's chapter 4!

F----------------M----------------A

"_What_!? You must be out of your _mind_!" was Ed's immediate response to Dante's demand. "I'm not killing my mechanic, nor am I making you a damn Stone!" he told her further.

Dante chuckled quietly but evily and then looked back to the young Elric. "Quite frankly, Edward, you have _no choice_!" Dante informed.

Ed looked at the older woman in front of him blankly for a moment and then turned stern. "Ugh…you're crazy!" he shot back finally.

"Watch closely" Dante told him and retracted the necklace in her hand back to her neck. The small crystal lay right over her chest. She gently placed her hand over the crystal, activating the transmutation from within.

A small, yet bright light caught the attention of the young Elric.

"Look deeply into the crystal, Edward" Dante ordered as she held her hands around the blue crystal. Ed looked intently at the small gem, as if the crystal held the secret to all his unanswered questions.

The crystal's transmutation circle began shifting and the small gem's light grew brighter. Ed's eyes stayed intent on it and, just as Dante was hoping, his eyes faded into dazedness; he was under hypnosis.

The bright light from the crystal around Dante's neck grew down slightly and she removed it from her neck and held in front of Ed's face with both hands.

"Edward, the moment I put this necklace around your neck, you will be under my complete control and do whatever I request" The woman told the teen, only resulting in a blank stare from the Alchemist.

Dante smiled and put the necklace around Ed's neck. The moment she did, Ed's eyes remained dazed but turned stern.

The transmutation circle within the crystal transformed into the shape of another circle, one of a successfully transmuted hypnosis that also acted like a lock. Another trick was that only the one who activated the original was the only one allowed to deactivate and unlock this one.

"What is your request?" Ed asked firmly.

Dante smiled and used her Alchemy to release Ed from the mesh of wood that held him. "I want you…" she began as she tucked the pendant of the necklace inside Ed's shirt so that no one else could see it. "To murder your mechanic and younger brother…then, I want you to return to me" she ordered.

Ed nodded reassuringly. "Yes" he told her.

"Good boy…now go! I will wait for you here" Dante demanded.

Ed nodded once more, turned on a heel and began running back to the Rockbell home as a storm was beginning to brew.

F----------------M----------------A

Winry was still asleep on the sofa in her living room. The sound of the low rumbling of thunder woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, the events of earlier flooded into her mind and she shrugged sadly. She looked outside a nearby window and saw that, apparently, it would rain soon.

As if on cue, it began to rain lightly at first and, soon, it was pouring. An annoyed expression came upon Winry's face and, she suddenly remembered that Ed was still out, as was Alphonse.

Again, as if on cue, the house telephone began ringing. The blonde mechanic looked over at the phone before standing up and running over to it.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail residence, Winry Rockbell speaking" the mechanic informed.

"_Winry? It's me, Al_" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Al…is everything alright?" Winry asked nervously.

"_No, everything's fine. Just wanted to call to tell you that I'm gonna stay at Caroline's job late and I'm having dinner at her house too_" Al explained.

"Oh…well good luck, Mr. Charmer" Winry teased playfully.

"_Hmm…is Ed there with you?_" Al asked worriedly.

Winry's eyes widened sadly. "No…he…he went out earlier today…" she replied sorrowfully.

"_Oh_" Al said. "_Want me to cancel and head over there?_" Al asked quietly.

"No, no, no! Go have dinner with Caroline; I'm sure Ed will be back soon…" Winry encouraged.

"_OK…you sure you'll be OK being alone until he gets back?_" Al asked worriedly.

"Of course, Al! Now, go, don't let me take your time; go and be the charmer I know you are with your little girlfriend!" Winry said playfully and encouragingly.

Though Winry didn't know it, Al was blushing. "_OK, I'll see you later I guess_" the young Elric said cheerfully.

The two said their final goodbyes before hanging up. The blonde mechanic looked out the window once more; it was still pouring. _I wonder where Ed is…_she thought worriedly.

She stayed silent for a moment._ Maybe I should go look for him_ she thought and then began walking towards the front door. She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack that was at the entrance to her home and reached for the knob of the door.

She unlocked it and opened it. The moment she did, thunder roared outside and a figure was standing in front of the door. Bright golden eyes being the only thing shining as the thunder made them look like a silhouette.

"AAGGHH!!!" The mechanic screamed out nervously and jumped back, significantly.

The thunder died down and the form took more color; it was Ed.

Winry's panting began to relax. "Oh, Edward…it's just you…" the freaked out blonde said through breaths as she brought her hand to her chest.

No response was heard from the Elric.

"I was going to go and look for you right now; I was worried, you've been out practically all day!" Winry said nervously.

"…Yeah…worried…" Ed replied in a plain tone as he entered, closing the door and locking it; all three locks on the door, to be exact. The Alchemist then turned back to his victim.

Ed's evil looking eyes suddenly made Winry feel very uncomfortable. She looked into his golden, dazed eyes…

_Why do his eyes look like that? Did something happen to him?_ She asked herself nervously. "Ed…you don't look so good…are you feeling alright?" the blonde mechanic asked nervously.

Ed looked at her sternly and then smiled slightly. "Nothing's wrong, Win; I feel fine" the Alchemist informed his clueless victim.

"You sure?" Winry asked anxiously and took a step back, as Ed took a threatening step forward.

"Positive" Ed replied, smiling. He lowered his head, his golden bangs shadowing his eyes as his smile melted to a stern frown. "Now" he began once more.

"Prepare to _die_!"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **YAY for another cliffhanger! I'm on a roll! X3 Wow, so dramatic O.o Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) Thanks!

I was able to get this chapter up faster than I thought O.o Incredible…XD


	5. Guess Who's In Control Now

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

"_Die_!? Edward, what are you talking about!?" Winry asked nervously as she stepped back further; Ed only stepped closer.

"You're not that dumb, Winry" Ed stated with an evil grin. The all too familiar sound of his hands clapping together as his palms connected. Pulling his hands away and placing his flesh hand over his Automail arm, he transmuted it into a hand-blade.

"You know the meaning of the word 'die'" he said as he placed himself in fighting stance; legs wide apart and bent so he was lower and the deadly Automail hand-blade held defensively in font of him.

Winry's breath grew heavy as her eyes grew wide in fear and nervousness. She took the tiniest of steps back, but kept her eyes intent on the blade; Ed had _never_ wielded a weapon to her. The closest he ever got to holding a weapon near her was with Automail; and, even then, if he ever needed to touch her, which was extremely rare, he used his flesh hand.

Ed grinned, an evil glint in his golden, dazed eyes.

For what felt like an eternity, the two blondes stayed perfectly still; one in fear, the other in a stance of blood-thirsty confidence.

It stayed perfectly silent. Winry then did the first thing that came to mind…

She ran for it.

Sadly, Ed was immediately hot on her trail.

The mechanic ran to the back door but was surprised to find it locked. She panicked and tried to unlock it quickly. Sadly, her nervousness caused her to fidget and shake too much to unlock it properly.

Ed soon reached her and ran towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Luckily, Winry heard his heavy boots against the hardwood floor and immediately turned around and screamed as she was only meters away from the silver blade. She instantly dodged herself out of the way; Ed's blade was forced straight through the wooden door.

Ed's slight growl of annoyance was heard as he had, obviously, missed his intentional target. He looked back to the girl and glared at her. "You're not getting away that easy!" Ed said heatedly.

Winry then ran off in that moment, towards the stairs.

Ed placed his foot on the wall next to the door, pushed himself away and forced the blade out of the tattered door. Not even bothering to inspect his weapon, he quickly ran towards Winry's position.

The moment Winry reached the second floor, she ran to the hallway's closet and hid inside, looking out the small slits and awaiting the sound of Ed's heavy combat boots.

After just a few seconds, the chilling sound came. Winry quickly silenced her heaving breath.

Ed's head slowly came into view, as did his blood-lustful eyes. He held both arms behind his back, obviously trying to conceal his weapon and appear 'harmless'. Fortunately, Winry didn't buy it.

"Oh, Winry?" he practically chanted in an evil tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are" he taunted further. "I think I need you to check my Automail; it's been a little twitchy lately" he insisted with false bait. "Besides" he continued. "I know how much you _love_ to fix my Automail" he past right by the closet Winry was in and he didn't he even realize she was there.

Once the sound of his feet died down, she carefully opened the door, thanking God that she had Double-UD40'ed (?) all the doors a day before. She peered her head out into the hallway and looked both ways; no one.

The blonde quietly stepped out, carefully and cautiously closing the door behind her. She then quietly tip-toed to her room, assuming the Ed walked into his room in his search of her.

_I have to call Alphonse! _She thought nervously as she warily stepped into her room. The mechanic hurriedly looked in her room; no one was seen. She walked into her bedroom, careful as to not step on any of the mechanical things she had lying around.

She walked up to the phone she had on a night desk next to her bed and instantly brought the phone to her ear. She heard no tone. Her eyes widened as she saw the cable to the phone; it was cut.

_Oh no_ she thought. Her fingers loosened and the phone in her hand fell to the ground.

She realized she was not alone.

F----------------M----------------A

As Ed walked past the hallway closet, he headed to his room and then reconsidered, as Winry's room was next to his. He grinned wickedly and carefully walked into her room. Seeing she was not in their, he frowned slightly but continued; he would just wait for her to come to him.

The hypnotized murderer quickly cut the phone line of Winry's telephone. He heard steps coming and quickly hid in the shadows of a nearby dresser.

And he waited.

After a few seconds, he saw the girl's form ahead of him. Ed's dazed eyes sparked evily and his wicked grin grew wider. As the blonde mechanic picked up her phone and realized the line was cut, he made his move.

As the phone slipped out of Winry's fingers and onto the floor, Ed carefully walked behind her. Winry began backing up nervously.

Ed quickly wrapped his flesh arm around Winry's neck, as she screamed at once, and held his hand-blade dangerously close to her neck.

"Just hold still; it'll all be over soon enough" Ed said in that evil tone he had somehow acquired.

"Let me go!" Winry struggled against Ed's strong arm. She began to feel the cold of Ed's blade against her neck. Her eyes became stern; she would not allow herself to be killed! Much less by her best friend she was sure something was wrong with.

As hard as she could, the blonde mechanic elbowed Ed in the stomach.

The Elric let out a harsh breath and pulled away from the girl, scratching her face with his blade in the process.

Winry screamed slightly at her hurt cheek and a small tear shed fro her right eye. She tried to ignore the pain and ran out of the room.

Ed growled lowly and ran after her.

Out in the hallway, Winry was already in front of the staircase. Ed ran swiftly halfway and then leaped the rest of the way to the blonde as he pounced on her and both fell down the stairs.

Winry ended up on her back with Ed atop of her. The mechanic groaned out of some pain.

It was Ed's turn; he growled lowly before bringing the hand-blade to their sides, sticking it slightly through the hardwood floor and using it to elevate himself up.

Winry watched, as he pulled himself up, that a small chain, along with a blue crystal pendant, slipped out of the collar of his black tank top. _What the?_ She thought anxiously.

Keeping both legs on either side of Winry's waist and putting most of his weight down on her, he straightened up his body but kept his head tilted forward, his bangs shadowing his eyes. His minor frown turned to a chilling grin.

He lifted his head more and looked down at the mechanic under him with a frightful look in his eyes. He pulled out his hand-blade for the floor and held it high above him.

"Fullmetal's in control now!"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Nothing I can say for now :P please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	6. Shed Blood and Pained Screams

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Again, thanks for the reviews! Also, if this is late (which it most likely is) I am EXTREMELY sorry! As I've said before, school has started for me. With homework and the several headaches received from teachers daily, I'm sure you all know why I'm taking some time updating :( Nonetheless, I have high hopes that all will continue to read :) and enjoy my story!

Anyway, here's chapter 6! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

Winry looked up at her friend and current possible killer. What was wrong with him? Did she make him so angry that he'd want to _kill_ her? No…it couldn't be. Of course the two had their ups and downs but…did her comment from earlier that day offend him so much that he'd want to kill his mechanic and best friend?

Or…was there more to that mysterious blue crystal pendant than met the eye?

Winry knew Ed. Knew him better than anyone, except for Alphonse of course. The point was that she knew Ed long enough to know that he didn't wear necklaces or chains. Around his neck, that is. The only chain she ever recalled him wearing was the chain link from his pocket watch.

Necklaces? Not so much.

The last time she had seen him with a chain around his neck was when they were younger; before his mother died, he occasionally would wear chains that his mother bought him. Ever since he first went on his journey, which was after he had burned down his house and all its contents, including most of his, Al's and his mother's jewelry, he stopped wearing necklaces completely.

Of course she was sure it was because of some sentimental or safety reason, possibly even both, but even since he came back with Al's body he didn't wear chains.

Much less would he wear something with a pendant.

"Any last words?" Ed perked up suddenly, holding up his blade higher.

Winry's eyes widened and she looked deeply into the Elric's eyes.

Their dazedness, the evilness they held within them…it looked and felt unnatural.

The blonde mechanic became stern; she wouldn't allow Ed to kill her, much less would she allow_ herself_ to die at such a young age.

Risking her person, and most likely her life, she hastily pulled back her arm in the little space she had and punched Ed with her tough arms. The angle allowed her to punch him, hard, in the lower jaw. The impact, surprisingly, forced Ed to be pushed off of the Rockbell mechanic and ended up just next to her.

Winry quickly sat up and inspected her hand.

"Ouch" she complained quietly as she shook her hand. Rapidly regaining herself, she looked over at Ed; he was beginning to recover himself as well. The Rockbell hurriedly pounced on his back, putting her weight down on him and pinning him to the ground.

Ed struggled against her, which was currently not easy; both his arms were under him; his flesh arm was at his side but, unfortunately, his Automail hand-blade wasn't.

It was folded and the blade ended just under his face, more importantly, his neck.

Winry could, obviously, see the current situation the two teens were in; Winry's life was no longer in such dire danger as before; Ed's life was, though. One wrong move and Ed could easily lose his life.

The mechanic slowly tried to reach her hand through Ed's body and the blade to his neck, to grab the pendant around his neck and pull it off.

Ed jerked his Automail up, slightly sticking it through the side of Winry's arm.

The girl screamed and bit down, hard, on her lower lip as her eyes closed tight. Small tears shed, again.

Ed looked up at her through the corner of his eye and he chuckled menacingly. He slowly pulled the small bit of the blade out and blood dropped onto the hardwood floor.

Winry took this opportunity to ignore the pain of the nick in her arm and quickly grab the blue pendant in her fist.

The moment she did, both teens lit up with a blue light, like that of transmutations. Also, an electric pain shot through their entire bodies and they screamed painfully.

Winry began tugging at the chain around Ed's neck; it was no use.

"Get…OFF!" Ed demanded heatedly. Winry resisted and continued trying to yank off his chain.

Ed prepared himself to try and attack her, in order to get her off.

With all her strength, Winry pulled hard at the pendant. Last minute, Ed pulled his Automail in front of him, slightly scratching his cheek, and prepared for a blow.

The pendant finally came loose as Winry jumped off of him but Ed still attacked and managed to get a violent scratch across the mechanic's stomach.

The girl screamed as she fell onto the floor.

She lay on her side, facing Ed and her hand, that held the blue crystal, outstretched in front of her in a fist.

The Rockbell's last memory was watching Ed's eyes returning to normal and watching him collapse onto the floor. Then, she too, let darkness consume her and she let all the muscles go loose in her body; including her fist which opened up slightly and revealed the blue crystal as it lay in her hand, a few sparks of transmutation flailing lightly around it.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N:** Wow…O.o that's all I can say right now…Please, I did you all a favor; I updated much faster than I though I would :P So, please, return the favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! ;)


	7. Dried Wounds and Bitter Promises

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Again, thanks so much for reviews! I appreciate them so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

F----------------M----------------A

Ten minutes after the blood-shedding event, Ed was the first to force his golden orbs open. He grumbled and let out small breaths as he strained himself to sit up. He tried to place both hands on the floor in front of him but failed as his Automail stopped about halfway.

The blonde's eyes widened curiously and he looked down to his arm. He was surprised to see it, somehow, transmuted into a hand-blade. He raised a curious brow and pulled the weapon in front of his face. Once again, he was surprised to see some blood on the tip and the left side.

_What the?_ The confused teen asked himself. Then, he looked to his left; no one. His right; his eyes widened and all his muscles went stiff.

There, lying motionless on the hardwood floor in a small pool of crimson blood was Winry's scratched and nicked body.

Ed's breath grew heavier and he suddenly realized what had happened; he injured his friend.

_But…how!?_ Ed thought nervously. _How could I have hurt her? I don' even remember doing it!_ The Alchemist thought apprehensively. He shook his head, brushing the thought away, and then transmuted his Automail back to normal.

_I'll worry about this later! _The teen decided as he knelt next to Winry's body. _I have to help Winry first! I need to cover her injuries _he said to himself.

He looked over her sadly and his eyes strayed to the hand outstretched in front of Winry. The blonde eyed the hand curiously, considering there was a small crystal pendant, linked together with a broken chain.

"Wha-what's that?" the young blonde asked to no one in particularly. He swallowed a minor lump in his throat and reached his flesh hand down to Winry's hand. He nervously hovered his hand over hers, pausing for a moment, and then finally picking up the strange ornament.

He brought it up to his face and inspected the odd crystal further.

That's when it all came back to him.

From the moment Dante knocked him out to the last words he could remember her saying; _"I want you…to__murder your mechanic and younger brother…then, I want you to return to me"_

His eyes went from confused…to _furious!_ He quickly stood up heatedly and clenched the chain in his fist.

"It was Dante! She hypnotized me! She almost made me"—he stopped right there and looked down to Winry.

He fell to his knees beside her and his shoulders drooped in defeat. "Winry…" he whispered sadly. "I…I could've lost her…forever…and it would've been _my_ fault! And…I would've lost Al, too" he mourned. "I almost lost the two most important things in my life…and it would've been _my _fault"

It stayed silent for a few tense seconds. Ed then quickly shook his head. _I can't worry about this now! _He scolded himself. _I. Have. To. Help. Winry! _He decided finally.

Ed quickly put the chain in his pocket and brought up one knee and then slipped his Automail arm under her knees and his other arm under her shoulders.

"OK" Ed prepared himself to lift her. "One…two…three!" he quickly used his strength to pull himself to his feet and carry Winry in his arms as well.

Incidentally, the force caused Winry's head to lean on Ed's shoulder as he carried her. Ignoring the situation, he blushed at the close contact. He straightened his body to walk over to the sofa. Winry's limp body, though, caused her head to lean back and her arm to hang limply to her side.

Ed looked at her sadly; she was in this condition and it was because of him. _He_ hurt her. _He_ took a few bloody blows at her. And he didn't even remember it.

He knew when Winry would wake up he was gonna get a mouthful!

…That or she was going to whack him with her wrench until he was in a coma.

Either way, he brushed off all negative thoughts in his head and proceeded on walking his friend to the sofa. Carefully, he knelt down in front of the sofa and gently lay Winry down.

Ed stayed kneeling next to her, a very sad expression on his face. Considering the Rockbell was unconscious, the Alchemist took the opportunity to cup her cheek with his flesh hand.

Gently rubbing his thumb on her face, he closed his eyes and the smallest of tears shed through his right eye.

"I'm sorry, Winry" he whispered.

"I'm sorry"

F----------------M----------------A

Winry fluttered her eyes open and looked around, moving her head only. She realized she was on her sofa in the living room of her home. She looked over to see Ed was sitting on the sofa next to her, holding a roll of bandage tape.

Her eyes widened nervously and she suddenly felt her life was in danger once more.

Ed suddenly turned towards her and looked up to her as well. He smiled nicely at her. "Glad to see you're OK" he said happily.

Winry became stern once more. "Stop screwing around with me!" she demanded as she used her legs to kick the Elric onto the floor. She screamed at the pain of her gashed stomach but tried her best to ignore it and keep her eyes on Ed.

"Ouch" Ed complained as he began to regain himself off the floor. "Winry, what was that for!?" the blonde asked as he leaned on his elbows.

"You tried to _kill_ me, you sick bastard!" Winry replied angrily.

Ed's eyes widened but they softened sadly. "I know" he muttered. "And I'll never do it again; I promise" he told the mechanic.

Winry stayed stern. "How can I believe you!? You could easily turn on me and try it all over again!" Winry stated in a heated tone.

Ed sighed and then he stood up. "Winry" he said as he stepped forward; Winry tensed angrily and, immediately after, flinched from the pain that shot through her.

"Winry, at least let me bandage you up; if you lose too much blood you could get really hurt…" Ed reasoned.

Winry glared for a moment but agreed. She sat up, with Ed's help and then the Alchemist grabbed the roll of bandage tape and sat down next to her.

"You have to…lift up your shirt so I can…bandage you…" Ed said nervously as the blood began rushing to his face once more.

Winry's eyes widened as well and she blushed. She also realized that this could not be the same Ed that had attacked her. That or that pendant really had done something to her friend.

"Of course" she nervously obliged. The mechanic looked away, not wanting Ed to see her crimson red cheeks, and carefully pulled off her shirt; she had a white sports bra under so she kinda, sort of didn't mind.

Ed blushed further but shook his head and unrolled the tape bandage slightly. "Stay still, OK?" he said. Winry nodded coyly.

The Alchemist began wrapping the bandage tape around Winry's small waist.

The mechanic immediately protested. "Ouch" she complained. "It really hurts" she said painfully.

"Just stay still; I'll be done quickly" Ed said softly.

Winry held a pained expression on her face.

Luckily, just as Ed said he would, he finished quickly. Ripping off the end, he tucked in the bandage around her waist. "There" he said. "Anything else?" he asked worriedly.

"My arm" Winry replied as she showed him the nick in her arm. "You cut it a little" she explained, some scorn in her tone.

Ed quickly bandaged it.

"Winry….I have to talk to you" the older Elric told her.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to you…I don't even want you near me!" the teenage girl said angrily as she pulled her shirt back on, stood up and walked away to a nearby window.

Ed stood up and walked up behind her, staying a few feet away as to not make Winry uncomfortable. "Winry, you have to listen to me" Ed told her. Winry said nothing at this. "About what happened…it…it wasn't me…you know I'd never try to hurt you like that" he explained.

"Then why did you?" Winry demanded quietly as she crossed her arms.

"This is going to sound crazy but…" Ed began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "See, there's this lady named 'Dante'; I saw her when I went out today. She wanted me to make a Philosopher's Stone for her…when I refused…she hypnotized into killing you and Alphonse…that's why that necklace was around my neck; it's what she used to control me" the Alchemist informed.

Winry's eyes widened about halfway through his explanation and, when he finished, she turned around fiercely to face him. Her eyes widened at him. "What do you take me for? An _idiot_!?" she demanded. "_Hypnosis_? You must've lost your damn mind!" she said angrily.

"Winry, it's true! Tell me, what happened when this chain came off of me?" Ed asked as he pulled out the chain and showed it to her.

Winry rolled her eyes but told him, nonetheless. Towards the end of her explanation, though, she realized he was telling the truth.

Her eyes softened and she looked over at the Alchemist. "Ed…" she whispered.

"I know it's hard to believe, Winry" Ed began. "But…it's the truth…and…I promise to _never_ lay a finger on you again if you just believe me!" he swore, the last phrase leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

"I…I understand" Winry granted. "But…if it's true doesn't that mean…Dante's still out there, waiting for you to come back? You know, like, with your confirmation that you killed me and Al?" the mechanic asked curiously.

Ed's eyes widened. "You're right…and by this time, she probably thinks I'm late…I have to go to her! If she finds out that you two aren't dead she'll kill you off herself!" he said and then paused. "..And then…she'll come for me…I didn't fulfill her request and she still wants that damn stone!" he said, rather annoyed.

"I'll go with you" Winry insisted.

"No!" Ed immediately told her. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are!" he informed sternly.

"Well, what about you!?" Winry asked, incredulously, as she stepped closer to him.

Ed looked away from her. "Can't be any worse than what I've already been through" he muttered, quietly so Winry couldn't hear.

"Ed?" Winry whispered worriedly.

"Winry" Ed said as he turned back to his mechanic. "I _need_ you to stay here!" he told her firmly. "If you were to get hurt…" he trailed off a moment and looked down at Winry's bloodied shirt, undoubtedly from the fierce gash _he_ had given her. He clenched his fists tightly, whitening the knuckles of his flesh hand. "I don't know what I'd do" he mumbled sadly.

Winry thought for a moment before smiling back at her friend. "I won't get hurt" she began.

"Because I'm already dead"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Any metaphorical smarty's out there will understand the last sentence ;) And, if you don't…you'll just have to find out in the next chapter -looks away- Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the read! Again, I've updated MUCH sooner than I thought I would so, please, return my favor to you and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks.

Reviews make me happy! ;)

Sorry about the lengthy chapter :( I wanted to make it shorter but I couldn't find where to properly cut it off O.o Hope you guys don't mind...And if you do, again, very sorry. :)


	8. Playing Hypnotized

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **If this is late; I'm extremely sorry XP Hope you enjoy, though! ;)

As for the last sentence in my last chapter…I think I confused it a bit -nervous sweat- my bad…I think it wasn't as much 'metaphorical' as much as it was…'hypothetical', I guess I'll say.

:P I'm currently not sure; I leave you guys to decide :)

F----------------M----------------A

Ed stared at her blankly for a moment. "Dead? Winry, what do you…" he trailed off for a moment, finally realizing what she meant. He widened his eyes in understanding.

"You're already dead" he said. "Because I 'killed' you…and when I go to Dante…she'll think you're gone" he explained, air quoting 'killed' and swiping his hand across his neck in the 'knife through throat' manner with the last phrase.

Winry held her hands behind her and smiled sweetly as she nodded once.

Ed shrugged, unsure of the mechanic's plan. "I don't know…it seems a little…_risky_" he told her, still uncertain.

"You, my Alchemic friend" Winry began, poking Ed's nose, causing the Alchemist to flinch slightly. "Worry far too much" the blonde mechanic finished.

Ed shrugged quietly and looked to the ground. Suddenly realizing how close Winry really was to his body, his cheeks tinted the tiniest of pink across them.

"Fine" he agreed finally. "You can come" he practically muttered it as he looked away, a slightly scornful look on his face.

Winry mentally celebrated.

Ed ruffled through his pocket and pulled out his watch. Quickly looking at the time, he put it away once more and turned around to face the front door. He pulled the necklace in his hand up to his chest and clenched it tightly, the small pendant hanging under his fist.

"C'mon" Ed ordered.

"Dante's waiting"

F----------------M----------------A

The two teens were currently in the forested area of Resembol. Ed was hiding behind the trunk of a tree as was Winry, somewhere nearby. Apparently, Dante had moved from her position, considering they passed it already and she was not there.

_Where could she be? _Ed asked himself. He looked over at Winry and then gestured for her to come to him.

Winry looked around a bit, obviously taking safety precautions, and then walked, carefully, over to him.

"Stay alert" Ed told his friend. "Dante should've been right around here…since she's not here, she's obviously moved. That leaves us vulnerable to her finding out that you're still alive" he explained quietly.

Winry nodded in agreement.

"Hold on" Ed commanded. He peeked to the side, looking for sign of Dante; he saw no one. "Let's move" he ordered and, abruptly after, began running to a new hiding spot; it wasn't safe to stay in one spot for too long.

Winry, surprised by Ed's quick action, quickly followed, trying her best to be swift but silent, like her partner. She was somewhat succeeding, but Ed, whose obviously had more experience at being shifty than her, was doing a much better job for someone wearing tough, heavy combat boots.

But, for a mechanic who was ignoring the pain of her healing wounds, she wasn't doing so bad herself.

Ed suddenly bound left, swiftly turning around and letting his back hit the trunk of a tree.

Winry was, once again, surprised by Ed's swift action but managed to turn right and hide up against a nearby tree herself, cringing a little from her wounded stomach.

Ed looked down to the damp soil beneath them, undoubtedly caused by the recent rain. He was thankful, nonetheless, that it was wet but still dry enough to not allow him or Winry to slip.

_Got to love Resembol's soil! _He thought, smiling humorously in spite of himself and his and Winry's current situation. His smile melted slowly as he remembered Winry. Carefully, he looked over at his mechanic—no! His best friend; yeah, that sounded better to Edward.

As he was looking at her, she was looking around cautiously; obviously trying to keep her presence hidden from Dante, if she was around.

The worried look he was giving her didn't go unnoticed.

Winry soon felt Ed's eyes burning through her soul. She looked over at him and their eyes met for a second as she immediately looked away. Blushing lightly, she dared look back at him; he was still staring at her.

_What's wrong with him? _She asked herself worriedly.

Ed wouldn't look away from her; even as _she _looked at him. He was lost in his own thoughts for few seconds before shaking his head a little and looking away, keeping the current task at hand in his mind once more.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and finally releasing it. He opened his determined golden eyes and jumped out from behind the tree, continuing his run.

Winry saw this and ran after him as well.

Ed began running to a pair of trees, fairly close together. He quickly leaped onto the right tree, used his legs to leap on the trunk and away from it to the left tree. Using the same trick, he leaped up to a branch in the right tree, wanting to get a better look around form a higher perch.

Straining to stay up there, he looked back to see Winry; she swiftly hid behind the trunk of a tree next to him.

Winry looked up at him.

Ed looked back ahead of him. His eyes widened as he saw Dante, some twenty meters away from their position. He looked down at his mechanic.

"Winry!" he yelled in a quiet tone. The girl looked up at him.

"Dante" Ed mouthed as he pointed to where Dante was.

Winry's eyes widened and she looked over and saw the elder woman and then looked back to Ed.

"What now?" Winry asked, quietly.

"Stay here" the Alchemist mouthed his reply as he pointed downward.

Winry nodded.

Ed turned his attention back to Dante. Carefully preparing himself, he jumped down to the ground. He ended up with his legs bent but he quickly stood up fully and looked ahead, determinedly.

After walking a few meters towards the black-haired woman, he finally decided to reveal his presence.

"Dante!" he called out, almost demandingly.

Dante widened her eyes curiously and turned around to face the voice that had called her. She smiled at the teen, humbly. "Well, if it isn't the young Prodigy. Good to see you're back" she said kindly.

Ed walked up to her and bowed, respectfully, though unwilling, and then stood upright once more.

"Did you take care of you little friend and brother?" Dante asked.

"Yes; they died a…exceptionally bloody defeat" Edward replied maliciously as he clenched his Automail fist in front of him and grinned victoriously.

Dante chuckled evily. "Good" she praised him. "Now you can make me my stone without any distractions" she explained, obviously excited.

"Of course" Ed granted, falsely. "I have but one question before we begin, though" he said curiously.

"Well" Dante contemplated. "You've done your part…I guess you do deserve that much; what is your question?" she agreed.

"I feel nothing but to be in _your_ best interest, Dante" Ed began, misleadingly talking his way through but sounding rather convincing. "Which is why I worry…how _exactly_ do you plan for me to make you your stone?" he asked, fake worriment in his voice.

"Glad you asked, my young Prodigy" Dante replied as she walked past Ed and stood a few feet behind him.

Ed's eyes never left her.

"Sacrifice" Dante told him casually.

Ed's eyes widened, but he turned stern, nonetheless. "How so?" he forced himself to ask, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

F----------------M----------------A

Winry watched as Ed jumped off the tree branch and commenced walking towards the mysterious woman known as 'Dante'.

As soon as she was sure he was far enough, the mechanic quietly moved from tree to tree, obviously wanting to follow the elder Elric.

Soon enough, the Alchemist reached the woman and she was hiding behind a tree trunk nearby, listening to every word the two said to each other.

Winry knew very well that Ed was just acting as if he was still hypnotized. He was doing a rather convincing job of _lying_ his way through this conversation, incredibly enough.

"I feel nothing but to be in _your_ best interest, Dante" the girl heard Ed say. "Which is why I worry" he continued. "…How _exactly_ do you plan for me to make you your stone?" he asked the female Alchemist.

"Glad you asked, my young Prodigy" Dante replied as she walked past Ed and stood a few feet behind him.

Winry noted that Ed's eyes never left the woman for a second.

"Sacrifice" Dante replied casually.

Winry, once again, noted that Ed's eyes widened but once again turned stern.

"How so?" the convincing question had the tiniest bit of forcefulness, as if Ed was forcing himself to ask the question.

Suddenly, the air around them turned bitter; almost tense.

"Why Edward, I thought it was obvious" Dante said mischievously as she turned and faced the Prodigy once more. Her violet eyes suddenly held the evilest of looks in them.

"_You_ are the sacrifice"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **I'm so perfectly evil! -Naughty grin- HAHA! XD Anyway, not much else I can say right now :P please, do me a BIG favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	9. She Knew

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews!

F----------------M---------------A

Winry held back a gasp and brought her hand to her mouth in a nervous manner. Ed's eyes couldn't have widened any bigger.

**I'm** _the sacrifice?_ Ed asked himself. He carefully shook his head and recollected his thoughts. "Of course…why didn't I realize it sooner?" Ed asked, somehow still sounding convincing. Not only did he ask Dante, with false sarcasm, he also asked himself.

How _couldn't_ he have realized it sooner? It's the only reason Dante would _want_ Ed to kill off his brother and friend; so that he would eagerly sacrifice himself knowing full well that he'd have nothing else to live for.

_That's low! _Ed thought angrily.

He heard Dante's steps towards him and forced himself to turn stern once more.

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Ed looked up at her from the corner of his eye.

"What a good little Alchemist you are" Dante complimented. Ed forced himself to ignore the 'little' in her comment.

"It's almost a shame I'll never be able to hypnotize you again" the onyx-haired Alchemist told him.

Ed took a deep breath and set it free. "Of course, Dante" he muttered.

"Good boy" Dante said, almost motherly, as she ran the hand that was on his shoulder through his gold hair and rubbed her cheek on his head.

Ed, obviously not used to the mother-like touch, went ahead and let his head fall on the woman's shoulder.

Dante rubbed his head one last time before pulling away finally. "Get ready, Edward; we'll be starting soon" she told him and walked away.

Ed shook his head and remembered the task at hand; killing Dante.

"We can start now if you like, Dante" Ed told the elder woman.

Dante smiled. "Good to hear" she said.

She heard the sound of his hands clapping and a transmutation taking place. Afterwards, she heard his boots against the ground. After three steps, she moved aside and let Ed run past her and stick his hand-blade through the trunk of a nearby tree.

Ed looked at his transmuted Automail apprehensively. _How…how did she know?_ He asked himself nervously.

"I bet you're curious on how I knew you weren't really hypnotized, aren't you Edward?" Dante asked from behind.

Ed looked over his shoulder, back to the malicious Alchemist.

"It was quiet simple, actually" she began once more. "Your eyes" she explained. "They didn't have the same determined malevolence they had when I had originally hypnotized you" she told the confused teen.

Ed's eyes widened and he growled angrily.

"Though, I have to admit" Dante said. "You did a rather convincing job" she explained.

"Damn it!" Ed muttered.

"Curse all you want, Edward" the black-haired woman told him. "Nothing you say can pull you out of this predicament" she informed.

"Why Dante? Why can't you just give up?" Ed asked heatedly.

Dante walked up next to him and frowned. "Because" she commenced. "_You _don't deserve your happy ending! I, on the other hand, am worth for more than you and _do_ deserve to live in this world" she said, almost as if it were true.

Ed's eyes grew angry and he snarled once more.

Winry, who was listening sadly nearby, was resisting the urge to go and attack this woman. How _dare_ she even _suggest_ that Ed was worthless!? In Winry's eyes, Ed was worth for more than anyone else she knew!

"So" Ed perked up suddenly. "What do you plan to do now? Considering I'm no longer under your control?" Ed asked, carefully trying to pull free from the tree his arm was stuck in.

"My plan will go on as intended…after all, I didn't expect you to _really_ kill off your mechanic" Dante replied nonchalantly.

Ed's eyes widened in that moment; did Dante mean what he thought she meant?

The woman began walking in the direction of the tree Winry was hiding behind.

Winry, unsure of what was happening, tried to stay as hidden as possible. Soon, though, she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and pull her away. She complained and struggled as Dante began pulling her back to Ed.

"Let me go!" Winry demanded. Dante obliged by, of course, pushing the young girl on the ground next to Ed.

"Winry" Ed whispered sadly.

The mechanic slowly leaned up on her elbows and looked up at her friend.

Dante laughed evily from behind. She then walked next to Winry and placed her foot down on the mechanic so she wouldn't stand.

"You wouldn't dare" Ed said angrily.

"But, Ed, of course I would" Dante said. "She's young, beautiful, and, let me not forget, extremely talented with the wrench" Dante said evily. "She's the perfect replacement body" she finished.

Ed's strength suddenly multiplied ten times his own and he yanked out his arm from the tree, afterwards facing Dante in his fighting stance. "When I said 'you wouldn't' I meant 'you won't'!" he said to the other Alchemist furiously.

Dante turned stern. "But, Edward, I thought you felt nothing but to be in _my_ best interest" she told him mockingly.

"Sorry, Dante, _your_ best interests are no longer _my_ best interests! My only concern now is ending _your_ life and continuing _mine_!" Ed retorted.

"Hmm…so be it…I guess you'll just have to fight for your freedom, though" Dante informed as she pulled away from Winry and stood in fighting stance.

Ed stayed firm. "Hand-to-hand combat, eh?" he asked, transmuting his arm back to normal and standing in fighting stance himself. "Winry, get outta the way" he ordered his friend.

Winry stayed still for a moment before nervously obliging and crawling off and sitting next to a tree.

Ed grinned mischievously and taunted Dante to come closer.

"Bring it on"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **WOOHOO! _Another_cliffhanger!XD I'm such a little nasty ;) Anyway, for all my readers, I've updated _REALLY_ fast so, return my favor to you and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!

By the way, anyone whose read my other story _His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure _will recognize the idea of Dante wanting Winry as her new body :P don't kill me for using that idea again

-cower- Nonetheless, hope you enjoy:)


	10. Dante VS Ed, Pt 1

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Why are your even reading this? You all know I'm grateful for the reviews now read! READ! XD

F----------------M----------------A

"With pleasure!" Dante obliged as she ran towards the young blonde, her fist at the ready. She pulled back her hand and then went in for the punch.

Ed ducked, dodging the lethal hit. Once most of him was towards the ground, he swiped his left foot.

Dante jumped in the air, avoiding the attack completely. Once on the ground, though, she hastily pulled back her right leg and kicked the Elric in the face, the impact causing him to be pushed at least five feet away and land on the ground, on his back.

"Edward!" Winry immediately called out, worriedly, to her friend.

Ed slowly turned himself over and stayed, kneeling, for a moment. He rubbed his arm on his mouth, clearing out some blood that had started to pour slightly from the side of his lips. "You've gotten stronger" he remarked as he looked back to Dante, scornfully.

The woman grinned maniacally. "I've watched you fight for too long, my young Prodigy" she told him. "It's not exactly easy to forget fighting skills as good as your own" she explained.

Ed scowled at her. "OK" he said as he stood up once more. "You wanna play hardball, fine! But just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you" he informed, placing himself in fighting stance.

Dante's grin never left her lips. "Neither will I" she told him. Once again, she charged towards him.

Ed smirked victoriously. Once the woman was close enough, he pulled back his Automail fist and punched her left cheek.

Dante was pushed back but managed to keep her balance as she pulled her hand to her sore cheek. She glared at the teen in front of her.

"When you challenge me, Dante" Ed explained. "You challenge all of me; including Automail" he said sternly, holding up his Automail in a fist.

Dante growled; she had forgotten all about that damn arm. She looked over at Winry from the corner of her eye and suddenly smiled, victoriously, in her mind.

_She's _**his**_ weakness…which means Automail must be _**both**_ of their weaknesses…_She thought mischievously.

"So, Automail is a part of you now, eh?" she asked with a roguish tone in her voice.

"That's right" Ed replied confidently.

"Tsk! Some piece of work; a cold, unfeeling, metallic arm with artificial nerves and muscles…how can you call that a _part_ of you?" Dante asked him tauntingly.

Ed's eyes widened slightly. "What are you getting at?" he asked the woman suspiciously.

"You've basically told me that you're happy, even _proud_, of having a fake arm take the place of your flesh one" Dante explained in a mocking manner. "Are you telling me that, if you had the chance to get your real arm, you'd reject it? Just to keep your Automail?" she asked in the same snide tone as before.

Ed's eyes widened, remembering his flesh arm…and remembering Winry. He carefully placed his left, flesh hand over his Automail arm and held it tightly.

"No…I-I mean…yes…but, I…" he stammered, unsure of what to say. He looked down and began thinking and worrying.

It became dangerously quiet except for the sound of trees moving due to light wind and birds chirping in the distance and even nearby.

Dante smiled evily and slowly walked towards the unsuspecting teen.

_I love Automail _Ed was thinking. _But would I give it up for my flesh arm if the chance was given right now?_ He asked himself apprehensively. He knew how important Automail was to Winry; not to mention, had it not been for Automail, he never would've gotten Al's body and his own leg back.

The thoughts clouded his mind and he didn't even realize Dante was coming his way, slowly.

Winry, on the other hand, wouldn't give Dante the 'pleasure' of killing Ed.

"Edward, look out!" she called out to him.

Ed's head shot up and he quickly ducked, seeing Dante's fist within one foot of his face. He became stern and lunged upward, his Automail fist hitting the woman, hard, in her stomach.

The force caused Dante's breath to be forced out of her and she was pushed back onto the ground, next to the tree Winry was sitting by. 

"Why you sorry little"—Dante stopped short as she was trying to stand, she looked next to her to Winry.

The Rockbell gasped nervously.

Dante grinned, obviously plotting something new.

"Winry, move!" Ed demanded.

The mechanic listened, quickly standing to her feet and backing up.

Just as quickly, Dante also jumped to her feet and began, slowly, towards Winry.

Ed became nervous and stiffened his muscles.

Winry stared in wide-eyed apprehension as she slowly stepped away from the older Alchemist.

Dante suddenly clapped her hands together, the way Ed always does when he's about to perform a transmutation.

Ed's eyes widened nervously and he began running towards the two.

Dante, rapidly, placed a palm on the ground, causing a transmutation to take place. She then pulled out, what seemed to be, a small blade; polished heavily, lightly decorated with dragons on the blade and handle, and a sharpened, deadly blade, measuring a good six inches long, at least.

From that moment, everything was almost as if it had just gone into slow-motion.

Ed's boots, hard against the forest floor, broke and cracked leaves and twigs under each pounding step. And, like his powerful steps, Ed's heart was hammering, hard, against his rib cage, almost threatening his skeleton to be shattered into pieces. His golden eyes were wide open in hesitation.

Once feeling close enough, he lunged himself towards his mechanic; his arms in front of him, ready to grab Winry and get her out of there.

Dante raised her lethal blade, obviously preparing for an attack.

Winry stood there, unable to move due to too much fear welling up inside her, leaving her stiff. Her ocean-blue eyes were ample in fear, threatening for tears to shed. She braced herself for the inevitable; the pain of a striking blade.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she was being pushed away.

Dante didn't hold back; she struck. Although she missed Winry by a landslide, a scream of pain still shot through the forest.

A few birds flew out of some nearby trees.

Once the blow was registered, normal speed returned. Winry and her savior fell onto the forest floor, herself under with Ed lying atop of her.

Winry saw the pain in Ed's face as he was biting down, roughly, on his lower lip.

Dante had missed Winry…

But had struck Edward.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **OK…I'm _pretty_sure this counts as a cliffy -looks away from readers with pitchforks-

Oh boy…I'm _**extremely**_ sorry on how late this is -.- school _definitely_ got in the way of the progress of this fic -annoyed- So, I'm sorry to _**all**_ my readers.

I'm also extremely sorry to my reader, Two Tailz; I told her I would try to update faster and…I do the exact opposite T.T so, please forgive me for the delay! -Begs- Don't hate me! Anyway…please, do me a _**big**_ favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!


	11. Dante VS Ed, Pt 2

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **…

F----------------M----------------A

Ed's determined golden eyes cracked open, sternly. He forced himself to his knees, staying atop of Winry though, putting most of his weight down on her.

Winry, looking up to her savior, suddenly remembered when he had sat and her, just as he sat now, and was her possible killer. Except, this time, _he _was the one in pain.

The blonde Alchemist looked down at Winry sadly as he brought his Automail to his injured side. "I'm sorry, Win…I broke my promise" he told her as he fell to his side.

Winry's eyes widened curiously; what did Ed mean? She quickly sat up and helped Ed to his knees. "Ed, what are you talking about? What promise?" the mechanic asked him peculiarly.

Ed looked back to his friend. "Back at home…I promised I'd _never_ lay a finger on you again…I broke that promise by pushing you outta there" he explained to her, sadly.

Winry smiled in spite of the situation. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. "I'm grateful you did" she said happily.

Ed looked to her. "Why didn't you move?" he asked her quietly.

Winry looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I was scared…" she told him.

Ed's eyes lowered. "Oh" he said quietly, understanding though.

"Well, isn't this precious?" Dante's voice caused both teens to look over their shoulders and to her. Ed scowled at her once more.

"You two are about as pathetic as that metallic arm" Dante remarked insultingly.

"That's it!" Ed perked up angrily. "You're finished, lady!" he jumped to his feet and charged towards the other Alchemist.

Dante pulled her blade in front of her, ready to register another blow.

Ed pulled his Automail, defensively in front of him.

Dante struck; metal met metal and Ed was now holding his arm in front of him as Dante's blade was forced against it.

Ed smirked, pulled back his right leg and kicked Dante away from him, at least five feet away. Afterwards, Ed slightly flinched from the pain of his injury. He tried his best to ignore it and turned back to his adversary.

Dante quickly recovered and looked to Ed.

"You may have seen me fight, Dante" Ed began. "But you overlooked one of my techniques" he told her.

"And that would be?" Dante asked.

"Something for me to know and you not to" the Prodigy replied.

Dante scowled at the teen. "You will _not_ win, Edward Elric!" she told him. "I _will_ have _my_ Philosopher's Stone and your precious mechanic _will_ provide me with a new body!" she informed heatedly.

Ed was not impressed.

"Over my dead body!" he said angrily.

"Then so be it!" Dante replied. She clapped her hands together and placed a hand on her blade, transmuting it into a backhand blade. "You die tonight, Fullmetal!" she said, her eyes wide in hatred.

Ed quickly transmuted his Automail to his weapon of choice; a trusty hand-blade. "I'm an expert in C.Q.C. (?) Dante" he told her.

"So, even in such limited space" he began, tauntingly. "I'm better than you".

Dante cracked and she headed for the blonde, determined to strike him where it hurts; his heart.

Ed would not have it and so the blade-on-blade attacks began.

Ed and Dante came at each other, their blades connected, bright sparks flew from the contact, and they pulled away once more. This continued a few more times. Ed finally decided to be the one to break the routine.

As he ran towards her, Ed jumped up in the air, legs bent but ready for an attack. Once close enough, he outstretched his left leg, kicking Dante in the face. Thrusting himself off with both legs, he pushed himself away, landing professionally on his feet a little bit in front of her.

Dante forced her head back into place and glared at the Alchemist with a reddened, scratched and nicked face. "Damn you, Fullmetal!" she said angrily. She ran towards him once more, her blade ready for an attack.

Ed ducked the strike and, while still practically on the ground, he stretched a leg back and moved away as he stood. Quickly, he spun on a heel, scratching Dante, lightly but violently, across her face with his Automail. Then, he brought up his left leg for a kick. Luckily, he was successful and Dante's ended up with a combat boot to her face.

The woman backed up a bit, an attempt to try and catch her breath and recompose herself. Unfortunately for her, Ed didn't waste time.

The Prodigy ran towards her with great speed.

Dante went to protect herself but was already too late.

Before she could even retaliate, Ed's blade was already straight through her stomach.

Dante's violet eyes, wide in shock as were her lips. She forced out small breath's, coughing slightly, which caused droplets of blood to end up on Ed's face.

Ed slowly pulled his blade out about halfway, before using his leg to kick Dante's limp body off the rest of his blade.

Dante fell to the ground, her eyes darkened and she stopped breathing.

It was a rather bloody and violent death but she was gone and it was over.

It was finally over.

F----------------M----------------A

**C.Q.C.: **Close-Quarters Combat—Hand-to-hand, blade-on-blade, or even ammo-related (i.e. guns, arrows, ect.) combat held in close-quarters; small or limited space.

**A/N: **WOOHOO! I've updated so fast! X3 I can't believe it! Such an action-packed chapter, too! XD This was actually a very difficult chapter for me to write; I had to imagine each move in my head before deciding what words to use to describe it o.O Please, do me a big favor (seeing as I granted everyone a favor by updating faster O.o) Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	12. The Sleeping Prodigy and Mechanic

_**Hypnotized To Murder**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Not much I can say :\ Please, read, enjoy X3

F----------------M----------------A

Ed stood over the woman's body, panting slightly to try and catch his breath. Suddenly, a pain shot out to his side. Realization slapped him across the face as he pulled his Automail to his side and then collapsed to the soil beneath him.

Winry was immediately running to his aid.

She knelt down next to him and pulled him up in her arms. She placed a hand, gently on his chest and looked at him worriedly. "Ed? Ed, are you OK?" she asked fearfully.

Ed opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled warmly and managed to give her the thumbs up. He suddenly realized how pretty she looked under the scattered light of the Sunset colors.

Winry returned with a smile of her own.

Ed held his injury tightly and a pained expression came onto his features.

"Ed!?" Winry asked, obviously worried for her friend's safety.

"It's just a stab wound, Win…It just hurts, that's all" Ed tried to say comfortingly.

Winry only worried, seeing his blood soaked and wounded side. "We have to get you home, Ed; we have to cover up that injury" she explained.

Ed nodded, carefully, in agreement.

Winry carefully lay him down once more and stood up. Then, she reached her hand out to him. Ed looked up and gave her his flesh hand, as his Automail was still a hand-blade. Once on his feet, he changed it back to normal.

Winry offered her assistance but Ed shook his head.

"I'm fine" he informed and started to walk.

Winry gave him an annoyed look but followed him.

As they were walking, Ed would flinch occasionally or lean on a nearby tree for support.

"Fuck" the Alchemist muttered as he was leaning on his newest tree.

Winry walked up to him and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"What?" Ed practically demanded sternly.

"Oh, nothing" Winry replied playfully and continued to walk with her arms crossed.

"You think I can't walk on my own, right?" Ed muttered heatedly.

Winry turned around and smiled again. "You said it; not me" she said humorously.

Ed muttered a few curses under his breath. "Winry…will you…help me walk?" he asked as he looked away irately.

The mechanic walked up to him and smiled. "Of course I'll help you, Ed" she replied cheerfully.

Ed forced himself to stand upright.

Winry quickly grabbed his left arm and pulled it around her neck.

Ed, confused by quick the action, just allowed her to grab his arm and put her right arm around his waist. He blushed, slightly, at the close contact.

The Rockbell looked over at him and smiled kindly.

"C'mon" she said. "Let's go home" she told him. The two began walking, careful as to not hurt Ed any further.

It became unnaturally quiet.

"Um" Winry said quietly.

Ed looked over at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just…I was curious about something, I guess" the mechanic explained, nervously trying to make conversation.

"Oh, well, go ahead; ask away" Ed insisted kindly.

Winry looked over at him and smiled softly. "About…what you told Dante back there; when you told her that you had a technique that she had overlooked…what were you talking about?" the girl asked, obviously intrigued.

Ed looked over at her and smiled confidently. "Promise you won't tell?" he asked playfully.

Winry rolled her eyes and nodded once to him.

"In that case" he began. "It's quite simple" he told her.

"Expect the unexpected"

F----------------M----------------A

When they reached the two-story house, night had just engulfed Resembol. Winry had patched up Ed's injury and said Alchemist had fixed up the house from any incidents from their earlier scrap. He was now sitting on the living room sofa, contemplating. He had taken off his jacket when they had arrived so that Winry could bandage him.

He had also put on a new shirt so that, when Al returned, he wouldn't suspect anything.

He, absentmindedly, placed his Automail over his stomach, continuing his mental thoughts.

Winry watched him from the kitchen and then leaned back on a wall. "OK" she said to herself. _I have to apologize again…he deserves that much. I need to make sure he's still not angry at me _she though anxiously. Her face grew worried and she looked back to the blonde. Her features then melted to a sad frown.

_Who am I kidding? _She asked herself sorrowfully. _He rejected my apology this morning, why should he accept it now?_ She thought. _He has every right_ **not** _to accept it _she continued. _He'd make any girl happy…I wouldn't be surprised if he's already had a lot of girlfriends._

She buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly. She slid down to the kitchen floor and continued to sob lightly.

Ed, as he was in the living room, suddenly felt his stomach growl. "Hmm?" he hummed curiously as he looked down to his belly. It growled a little again. _I'm hungry_ he decided. The Alchemist stood to his feet and began walking to the kitchen.

Once he entered, he immediately took notice of the fact that Winry was sobbing on the floor. His eyes widened and he instantly knelt down in front of her. "Winry, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked urgently.

The teen girl didn't look up at him. "You wouldn't care" she said dejectedly.

Ed's eyes widened curiously. "Winry, why would you say that? Of course I care" he told her, trying to sound comforting.

Winry finally looked up at him and glared. "You happened, Ed" she replied finally and stood up.

Ed's eyes widened at her response and he stood up after her. "Me!? What the hell did I do now!?" Ed demanded angrily

Winry turned around fiercely and faced him crossly. "You've had a girlfriend before, haven't you!?" the Rockbell mechanic demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"HUH!?" Ed asked as his face contorted into confusion.

"That's why you were so upset this morning! And it's also why you didn't accept my apology; because you've _had_ a girlfriend before!" Winry stated, looking Ed dead in the eyes.

The Alchemist looked at the girl, worried. "Winry…" he trailed off and looked away.

Winry's eyes widened, fearing the worst. "Y-you _have_ a girlfriend, don't you?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Ed's eyes widened and he looked to her. "Winry"—"I should've known!" Winry didn't even give the Alchemist time to reply as she turned around and her shoulder's drooped, defeated.

"After all, why _shouldn't_ you have one? You'd make any girl proud to call you their boyfriend; you're so sweet and generous…" Winry told her friend, and crush, forlornly. "Why should I get that? After what I said this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if you _never_ wanted to speak to me again" she stated.

Ed's eyes widened at what Winry was telling him; did she mean all of that? Did she feel so bad about that morning?

"Winry…I don't have a girlfriend" Ed informed the mechanic quietly.

The Rockbell turned around and faced him. "And…what about…?"—"None" Ed understood and answered.

"No girlfriends? So that means…" Before Winry could continue, Ed walked up to her and smiled, blushing.

"What are you smiling about?" Winry asked nervously.

Ed's smile faded quickly and his blush deepened. "Winry, it's just, uh…there's been…something I've been…kinda meaning to tell you…" he faltered uneasily. He looked down, not wanting to meet Winry's sapphire eyes. He stepped closer to her; their bodies were now mere inches away from each other.

Gently, he took Winry's hand in his flesh one.

Winry's eyes widened at his kind action.

_Please don't reject me…please! _Ed was practically mentally begging in his mind. He tilted his head up, if only slightly, and his eyes met Winry's lips. He swallowed a rather large lump that had formed in his throat and collected his thoughts rationally. He tilted his head further up, brought his face closer to Winry's, and ever so softly placed his lips on hers.

Winry's heart beat fast against her rib cage the moment their lips connected. Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Child Prodigy and her childhood friend and crush, was _kissing_ her!

Her eyes fell, half-lidded; the mechanic felt she was in a dream. Her eyes finally closed completely and she kissed the Prodigy back, allowing him to explore her and, she herself, taking the opportunity to deepen their kiss and explore him as well.

Ed was slightly surprised when Winry returned his kiss but continued to make out with her.

The Rockbell mechanic carefully pulled her hand away from his and placed both her hands on his chest, gradually and lovingly sliding them around his neck.

Ed responded to this by wrapping his arms around her waist and intensifying the kiss further.

After a little while longer, they finally, unwillingly, parted as they realized they needed oxygen. Panting slightly for breath, they looked into each other's eyes; Blue into Gold and Gold into Blue.

For a few moments, even as they had their arms wrapped around each other, it stayed vaguely silent between them.

Ed was the first to smile carefully at Winry.

The mechanic warmed up to it and, in turn, smiled back. She then came closer to him and hugged the Alchemist tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Ed's eyes widened at the action and he looked down to his mechanic. "You OK, Win?" he asked, some concern in his voice.

The girl managed to squeeze him a little tighter. "I'm fine…just happy, I guess" she replied contently.

The blonde Alchemist smiled and rubbed his flesh hand, soothingly and lovingly, on the girls back.

"Why only your flesh hand?" Winry asked suddenly.

Ed looked down at her, slightly confused by her question. "Well…" he began, not entirely sure of what to say.

Winry pulled away, keeping her hands on the teen's chest as she stared into his golden orbs. "Why are so afraid of it?" she asked curiously and sadly at once.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked curiously.

"Automail; why are you so afraid of it?" Winry explained.

Ed brought his metallic arm up to his face. "_I'm_ not afraid of it" he told her.

"People are" he frowned as he said it, obviously leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm not" Winry stated, grabbing Ed's Automail hand in both of hers.

Ed smiled playfully. "Win, you're an _Automail_ mechanic; of course _you're_ not afraid of it" he explained, smiling still.

Winry looked away for a moment before speaking up once more. "I was" she told him.

Ed's eyes widened intriguingly.

"Earlier today, when you were holding your Automail over me and were ready to kill me…I was afraid of the blade" she explained quietly.

Ed's eyes returned to normal and he drooped his head sadly. "You weren't afraid of the Automail" he said. "You were afraid of _me_" the Alchemist explained sadly.

Winry's gaze melted to the ground. She then had a small epiphany and looked back to her crush. "You told Dante that arm was a part of you" she told him "Why can't you accept it in front of me?" she asked him.

Ed shrugged, uncertain of an answer.

Winry decided to change his mind of whatever negative reply he was thinking of. She placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye. "I want you, Ed. And when I say that, I mean I want _all_ of you, _including_ Automail" she said happily, placing her lips gently on his for a brief kiss.

Ed smiled slightly. He finally understood; it did not matter to Winry _what_ Ed's limbs were made of or even if they were real or not. All that mattered was that they cared for each other, something that could not be created nor obtained by putting metal plates and wires together.

Ed leaned in once more, turning a brief kiss into a full-on make out session, telling Winry he loved her. As did Winry, in return

F----------------M----------------A

Alphonse was now on his way back home, Caroline Ganry at his side. Her brown hair, soft and somewhat wavy, was being played with by the breezes that past by and her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm glad you helped my father and me out today" Caroline said gratefully to her friend.

Al looked over at her and smiled. "Don't mention it!" he said happily, as he smiled brightly at the girl.

Caroline simply smiled kindly in return.

Soon, the bronze-haired teen and brunette market assistant soon made it to the patio of the two-story, light-yellow Rockbell home.

"Well" Al said. "Here's my stop" he stated, turning to his new friend.

"Will you come to help tomorrow, too?" Caroline asked; obviously wanting to hear a definite 'yes' form Al.

Al, being the kind one he always is, nodded and smiled, slightly blushing.

Caroline, happy about his answer, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Al's eyes widened but he quickly regained himself and looked down to his hugger. Putting his arms around her as well, he hugged her back; he loved hugs and, so, he wouldn't give up the opportunity for a free one.

They pulled away and Al smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow then" he granted. He turned to the door of his home but suddenly felt Caroline grab his arm again.

He turned around, only to be met with the girl's lips on his own. It was brief kiss, only lasting about two to three seconds. When it ended, Caroline smiled, blushing a deep crimson.

"Bye Al" she said nervously and walked off to her home.

Al was slightly dumbstruck but he smiled and celebrated in his head. He turned towards his door once more, pulled out his keys and opened the door. As he entered, closing and locking the door behind him, he walked into the living room, in search of his brother and childhood friend.

Once in the living room, he was a little surprised to see both Ed and Winry, on the sofa with Winry sleeping soundly over a resting Edward. Both of Winry's arms were folded under her and her head was resting on Ed's chest.

Ed, having his left leg and arm hanging over the side of the sofa, had his Automail hand wrapped, protectively, around Winry's small waist.

The younger Elric held back an 'Aww' as he smiled and walked to a nearby closet. He opened the door to the closet and pulled out a light-blue blanket. Kindly doing the two teens a favor, he unraveled the blanket and carefully placed it over them.

"Good night guys" he whispered happily. The only response he received was Ed and Winry shifting a little from the sudden warmth of the wool blanket.

Al smiled humorously and then walked upstairs to change and go to sleep himself.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Aww! What an adorable ending, huh guys? Huh? Huh? X3 Anyway, this fic is finally _complete_! So, WOOHOO:D I hope my readers enjoyed this and I thank everyone whose read _and_reviewed! I appreciate it all so much! X3 Sorry about the lengthy chapter, guys -.- Anyway, do me a favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


End file.
